


Recipe

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Claudia Stilinski Memories, M/M, Sad Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds something his mom had left behind for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Mating games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Recipes Bonus Challenge.

The recipe book had been left up on a shelf in the kitchen for years, gathering dust just like the memories Stiles associated with it. Over the years while Stiles cooked for his father, the recipes that filled the book were always at the back of his mind. Some of them were more complicated than he was willing to attempt. Some of them, he knew he could make, but he couldn't bring himself to try. The thought of making them without his mom hurt too much.

It wasn't until years later, Stiles an adult with his boyfriend by his side, that he felt ready to actually give them a try. He had told Derek everything about the recipes his mother would make and how much he had loved them growing up. He had explained why he could never make them himself and why he was finally ready to try. 

He reached for the cookbook and pulled it down from the shelf, a yellowed envelope falling from inside the book and hitting the ground. Stiles set the book on the counter and bent down to pick up the envelope, the familiar scrawl across the front making him tear up. Almost immediately, Derek was behind him, resting a careful hand on his shoulder as he looked at the envelope in Stiles' hand and the words To my son written across the front.

"Go on," Derek encouraged, turning to press a kiss to Stiles' temple, trying to calm him as he felt his breathing grow ragged. "Read it. It's yours..."

It was clear his mother had known he wouldn't touch the cookbook until some time later, though he wondered if she had realized just how long it had taken him. Stiles took another shaky breath and with trembling hands, he opened the envelope to read the last words his mother had left him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
